1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving support system for a vehicle, a driving support apparatus for a vehicle, and a driving support method for a vehicle, for determining the possibility that an estimated running vector of a moving object will intersect with an estimated running vector of a host vehicle using mobile communication. More particularly, the invention relates to a driving support system for a vehicle, a driving support apparatus for a vehicle, and a driving support method for a vehicle, for three-dimensionally determining the possibility that an estimated running vector of a moving object will intersect with an estimated running vector of a host vehicle using image capturing means such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in order to avoid a front-to-front collision, in a driving support apparatus for a vehicle or a driving support system for a vehicle, the possibility that an estimated running vector of a moving object will intersect with an estimated running vector of a host vehicle is determined using vehicle-to-vehicle communication for exchanging running data such as positional information and speed information between vehicles, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-290200.
Also, it is conceivable that the possibility that an estimated running vector of a moving object will intersect with the estimated running vector of the host vehicle is determined using mobile communication for exchanging information such as positional information between the moving objects, for example, a transmitter carried by a pedestrian.
However, in the above-mentioned driving support apparatus for a vehicle or driving support system for a vehicle, the possibility that the estimated running vector of the moving object will intersect with the estimated running vector of the host vehicle can be determined only two-dimensionally. Accordingly, there is a possibility that an unnecessary warning is given to a driver of the vehicle.
For example, when the determination is made two-dimensionally, it is determined that even an estimated running vector of a pedestrian who is walking on a pedestrian over pass ahead of the host vehicle, an estimated running vector of a vehicle which is running on a road that overpasses or underpasses the road on which the host vehicle is running, or an estimated running vector of a vehicle which is running on an elevated highway that is located over the road on which the host vehicle is running will intersect with the estimated running vector of the host vehicle. In such a case, although there is no possibility that the estimated running vector of the moving object will intersect with the estimated running vector of the host vehicle in actuality, it is determined that there is a danger of collision.